


Godless

by BlindBibliophile



Category: Age of the Five Series - Trudi Canavan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindBibliophile/pseuds/BlindBibliophile
Summary: This was not originally gifted. I thought nobody would know this verse. But I got a kudos from a registered member. So here's to us. Everyone should read Trudi Cananavan. She is amazing! Especially 'Age of the Five3' and 'Millenium's rule'. Although the third book of the second set isn't out yet. Please don't blame me!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IvyVines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyVines/gifts).



> This was not originally gifted. I thought nobody would know this verse. But I got a kudos from a registered member. So here's to us. Everyone should read Trudi Cananavan. She is amazing! Especially 'Age of the Five3' and 'Millenium's rule'. Although the third book of the second set isn't out yet. Please don't blame me!

Surely Mirar wasn't that blinded by love. No, he had said that Auraya stated he wouldn't survive another encounter. Yet still he trusted her. Was it just lust, or did his past knowledge of her give him some advantage. Did he know more than he let on to try and save her from her own Gods?

Damn them! Damn them all to hell and back, but especially Huan. That meddlesome bitch never knew when to stop. On the other hand, that could help. Maybe she could turn Auraya, after all there was already defiance. Wishful thinking of course, Emerahl knew how Huan dealt with defiance. If the girl wasn't already dead, she would be soon. Unlike Mirar she couldn't escape unnoticed, her mind was open. But, then again if it was shielded?

With her flight she could never be caught. If she was an immortal then the gods could never track her. And she knew how to dream link. Fresh memories of their atrocities could be spread with impunity. Mortals would no longer need to worship them. Auraya could spread the news as fast as they could deny it.

To be fair she probably wouldn't turn against her gods. Would probably succumb to the punishment. Even if it meant the death of the Siyee. It was in the gods best plan after all. Huan wouldn't care she could just create them again, never mind the losses. Mortals always reproduce. Damn, she was thinking like a god. She needed to speak to Mirar get back to what she knew. She couldn't go down that path.

Then again, there were more of them. She didn't even dare think the names of the others in the security of her own mind, and it was secure. If she could gain Auraya's trust and compassion then maybe there was hope. The circlians and pentadrians were equally matched. If they took enough of each other out she and her friends might be able to do something. 

Auraya was the concern though. She was still a circlian, and powerful. If the white had her on their side, the immortals were doomed.

'I suppose I'd better try and win her over then' she thought.

Then there was another Siyee cliff to descend. 'Oh well, I'm committed. No point in hoping one way or the other. If she is truly the gods then my long life is coming to an end. I hope Mirar appreciates my death!'


End file.
